Until Death do we part
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: A bit of bad fluff, some angst and a decent plot line about Kel and Dom do not read the prolouge! it is terrible! Please RR Hang in there, It does get better.
1. Prolougue

_Why me, why me,_ thought Kel, _what have I done to deserve this_. She was being fitted for a dress for Neal and Yuki's wedding- she had been asked to be their maid of honour. To her, it was worse than flying lessons with Lord Raoul. She sighed. At least the dress could be a little less low cut and frilly.

"Lalsasa, does it have to be so…… pouffy." Kel asked, a little sceptical.

"Yes Kel, you know that all the bridesmaids wear the same dress, and you are no exception."

After the fitting she went to her rooms and heard a knock on the door. It was Dom, Domitan of Masobelle- to escort her to the wedding; he was to be the best man.

_Wow, she's beautiful_, he thought. _Wait- when have I begun to look at her this way, she's never been anything more than a friend to m?. Since she saved my life. _He realized. Two weeks ago the Kings own had been fighting Scanran raiders and Dom had been cornered by three men at once. Kel had come to his rescue, cutting all three men down with her Glaive. He remembered looking into her beautiful Brown eyes and…

"Dom, I'm ready" called Kel. He looked up at her in surprise, than smiled. Kel blushed at the way he was looking at her.

Dom cleared his throat. "We better get going- you know how Sir Meathead gets." She agreed and took his arm.

At the reception, Kel watched, laughing as Neal and Yuki danced outrageously to a sad love song. Than Neal made an announcement.

"I think it would be a great idea for my maid of honour and best man to dance together- don't you?" He was answered by a great deal of cheering from the crowd.

_That meathead! He doesn't know what he's getting me into!_ thought Kel.

Neal looked over at his cousin and best friend dance. He saw Kel put on a struggling Yamani mask. He watched Dom blush and saw them jump at each other's touch. _Hmmm... _he thought. _I never noticed that before. _ He looked around the room but nobody seemed to notice. He met Yuki's eyes and saw that she grinned, apparently amused. She had noticed too. They shared a silent laugh over it and kept dancing. They would manage without their help.

Kel and Dom danced happily. Dom couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell her. "Umm… Kel, I hear the Yamani gardens are beautiful; will you join me in viewing them? He asked her. He had to talk to her alone.

Kel walked into the garden, nervous about being alone with Dom. "The flowers are beautiful!" Kel gasped, forgetting how amazing they were.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Dom. He reached in and kissed her.

Kel's heart thumped and heat rushed through her. This was a lot better than she thought. She was dizzy, when Dom pulled away, she had to sit down

"I'm sorry- I just needed to show you how I feel."

Kel walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you Dom."

"I love you to."


	2. Till death do we part

Kel put down her Glaive and sighed. It had been 3 months since she had seen Dom, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Her love for him had grown until it felt as if it was to burst from her any moment, and she found that each time they were separated she felt as if she could just lie down and die. She so badly wanted to see him and it hurt.

"I miss him so much." She said out loud to herself.

"Miss who? Might it be a certain, dashingly handsome sergeant that loves you more than life itself?" asked Dom, who had been standing, watching her from the door.

"Dom! You're back!" She ran to kiss him, and he picked her up and twirled her around.

Dom put her down and became serious. "There's a serious Scanran raid expected in Port Legan in a week, I'm leaving again, but this time your coming with me!"

"But why aren't you happy, Dom? I'm going to be with you."

"The king's spies say it is going to be one a big raid- Kel, when I was away, I was almost died. Half of our squad was killed by Scanrans." He said, almost crying. "Kel, I can't wait any longer, I want to marry you.'

Kel was shocked. "You can't marry; you're in the King's Own! It's against the rules! And I won't let you quit for me."

"I know that Kel, but no one needs to know! It'll be a secret, there are plenty of places in Corus that will marry us, no questions asked. Please Kel." He looked at her pleadingly.

Kel didn't even give it second thought. "Yes!" She screamed. "Of course! I love you!"

They went down to the temple district in Corus, to the shadiest temple they could find; the wedding had to be as secret as possible. The wedding was short and sweet, but at the end, when they kissed it was the most passionate one they had ever shared.

Dom entered his room, carrying Kel he kicked open the door and put her down.

"I guess it's a little late to ask, but are you sure about this? If anyone find out you will be kicked out of the Own.' Kel said. "I don't want to b responsible for that."

"If I get kicked out, I will come home to my beautiful wife, look into her eyes and kiss her, and my troubles will float away in the wind because there is no sadness that can match my love for you." He said.

"You're almost as bad a poet as Sir Meathead!" she said laughing.

"I'm hurt, deeply hurt." He said, than he kissed her passionately. She sighed and fell backwards onto her bed and Dom blew out the candle.

Kel ran a Scanran warrior through with her glaive. Peachblossom ran to her, she had fallen off her horse earlier in battle. She mounted up and looked around happily. She saw many dead Scanrans, and didn't see a single Tortallan body. The raid was over. She let out a war cry. All the Scanrans were either dead or captured. She decided she was going to see Dom. Dom, his name alone made her shiver with happiness. He was her husband, even though it was secret, she didn't regret a thing. As she rode in, Lord Raoul stopped her; his eyes were red from crying.

"Kel, I need to tell you something."

"Make it quick, I have….. business to attend to." She said, blushing a little, but than saw the look on her former Knight Master's face.

"Kel… It's Dom…."

"What about Dom?" She asked frowning.

"Kel, Dom was killed in the fighting," He said. "He saw you fall off you horse and tried to reach you, but was cut down by a Scanran soldier."

Dundundun!


	3. Reason why we must not Die

Kel hadn't spoken to anyone for a week. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything. She cried until she had no water left for tears, as she was shipped back to Corus. In Corus she snuck away from Neal, who had been guarding her since Dom's… she couldn't even think it, not that word. She climbed Balor's Needle. There was only one thing left to do; she had to be with Dom again. In the black god's realm, Dom screamed in anger.

"No! you have to live, not for much longer! But there is a reason. No Kel! NO!" He yelled. "STOP!"

Kel felt the wind in her hair. She could jump, and be with her Dom again. Neal, who was talking to Yuki, looked up. He yelled something that Kel couldn't hear, it didn't matter anyway, it would all be over soon. All of Kel's friends were running, but there was no way they would make it in time. In the Black God's realm, Dom sobbed with rage.

"Please Kel, don't, just a few months longer!"

Kel felt the pull of his words and stepped down reluctantly. She didn't know why, but she had to wait a little longer.

Kel was in a room surrounded by people. All the people she knew and loved.

"Kel, you have to talk to us." said Alanna. Kel didn't even look up. "Ok, not yet, but George has the sight and will make sure the room is secure once he arrives."

"Have some food." said Lord Raoul. But Kel didn't even move. All she wanted was Dom, not even Neal could get a word out of her. How could Dom be gone? Was it even possible? She had loved him so much. She started to cry, but no tears came out. This made her even sadder, and she sobbed harder. Neal tried to comfort her, but she just pulled away.

George entered the room and looked around. When his eyes rested on Kel, he gasped in shock. "Alanna, I need to talk to you outside the room for a moment."

Kel neither knew nor cared why they were so anxious, but Alanna came in and said, "Kel, I don't know how to put this, but when George looked at you, he said your stomach glowed purple, which means well, it means, Kel, your pregnant!"

A/N this is my attempt at a cliff hanger. Oh well, no worse than the first chapter, sorry about that. Oh I forgot- I own none of the characters or the realm- all of it belongs to Tamora Pierce.


	4. Life and Death

"Kel, I think you have some explaining to do!" Alanna said. "How are you pregnant? And who's is it?"

"It's Dom's." Kel said, her voice cracked from lack of water, this was the first time she'd spoken since Dom's death.

"How-" Neal said. "I think you should tell us what is going on."

"Fine." said Kel. "Dom wasn't just my lover, he was my husband."

"But he was in the Kings Own! He wasn't aloud to marry!" Yuki said.

"We did it secretly, we were in love! You have to understand! I wouldn't let him quit the King's Own! He wanted a child, and so did I. He said that if we had a kid than it wouldn't matter that he had to leave the King's Own, we could announce our marriage and live happily with our child. (A/N this wasn't in the first part, it skips this)."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Yuki exclaimed.

"And why did you try to kill yourself, than stop?" Raoul asked, very worried.

"I can't take this, without him it's like an unending pain, but I didn't know why he stopped, it was like Dom was yelling at me to stop, and live for a little longer, I didn't know why, I do now." Kel responded.

"If you're that depressed we are going to have to assign a personal guide to you to make sure that you don't hurt yourself any further, after a while, maybe you will get over his death and remember that there are other things to live for in this life, like your child."

Kel just frowned and walked out. They didn't understand, she loved Dom, there was nothing else left for her except keeping Dom's child alive as he wanted her to.

Neal watched her go and sighed. Yuki was barren and could not have children, but Kel was pregnant and could not see the joy in it. She was going to be a mother, she had to move on for the happiness of her baby.

Kel hadn't talked to anyone else anymore than necessary. She ate and exercised only for Dom's child. That was the only way she could think of it. It wasn't her child, it wasn't a son or daughter, all it was was what was left of her beloved Dom. (A/N a lot of wases!) Her friends had assigned a schedule to watch over her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, Neal was on watch now. Keeping her safe was a hard job. She was so sad that she found pain felt good. One day she had cut herself with her glaive, she wanted more and started slitting her wrists. Luckily Neal had been on guard that day too, and had healed her right away and took her glaive and stopped her from hurting herself again. She was only aloud to use a staff to practice pattern dances, and her friends objected against it, but she told them she needed to keep in shape and walked away without another word. Now she was almost 8 months pregnant and eating dinner.

"Kel, eat your vegetables." Neal said, attempting to get a laugh out of her. She just sighed and ate them, wondering how these people could joke when the most wonderful person in the world was dead? How could they neglect the fact that Dom would never see her again, never kiss her again. She started crying when she felt something in her belly.

"Kel, it's your water! It broke! It's over a month early." Neal shouted,

"Dom's baby is coming!" Kel shouted. "Quick, I have to get to a healer!"

Kel lay in bed with the healer by her side. She hadn't allowed any of her friends to join her while she had the baby. She felt no pain in labour, but no pleasure either. She did as the healer told her and cried because Dom was not there to see it. The baby was safe there was no need for her to remain alive any longer. She wanted to see Dom. She couldn't take the pain any more. She let go and closed her eyes.

The healer looked up at the woman, Keladry of Midelan and saw her close her eyes just as she cut the umbilical cord. She felt the Knight's life leave her body and looked up into a black hooded figure. She stared, shocked as she watched Kel step out of her body and go to the Black God. Kel sighed happily. "I've waited so long, I'm finally free to see my Dom, oh, and please give the child to Neal and Yuki with my deepest regrets, and my love to the child whose name will be chosen by his new parents, for I believe my child is a boy." She said, turning to the healer. Kel and the God vanished as the healer stood there in shock.

A few hours later Neal and Yuki opened the door to find a frozen healer holding a baby boy and a very still Kel. Yuki walked over to Kel, at first trying to keep her Yamani mask on, but it only took seconds for her to break into tears. The healer stood up and handed the baby to Neal, who also was crying.

"The lady told me to give you the child, and said you were to name him." The healer said, not as sad as she was shocked. "She also sends her regrets and love to the child, but she was not happy in this life and could no longer take it." She said it, but barely believed what had happened to her.

Neal pulled Yuki into a hug. "What shall we name him?"

"Domitan of course" Yuki said.

As the two new parents smiled their happy smiles, Dom and Keladry embraced in the Black God's realm.

"I love you." Dom said. "I'm glad to have you back, but we are missing our child's life, did you not want to stay and raise him."

"I wouldn't have been able to, not without you."

Three years later, Yuki surprised everyone and bore a child, a girl name Keladry. Dom and Kel watched Dom hold his baby sister for the first time and smiled.

"He looks just like his father, dashingly handsome." Kel said.

"I do agree." Dom replied, kissing Kel.

She giggled. "Let's watch a little longer." She said. "Than we can visit Alanna and George, they are still getting settled." (A/N Yes- Alanna and George are dead.)

The end (A/N I am having serious ending and beginning problems)


End file.
